Last Train to Oblivion
In Last Train to Oblivion, the ghost of Casey Jones returns and commandeers a locomotive for one last midnight ride. Despite his love for trains, a kidnapped Peter would rather be somewhere else in case history repeats itself and the train crashes! Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Casey Jones Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Locations Grand Central Station Firehouse Plot When the Midnight Express from Trenton, New Jersey arrived at Grand Central Station, it caused a supernatural event to occur. The train tracks sprang to life and a ghost, in traditional train engineer garb, manifested. The bystanders immediately panicked and departed the station. The ghost flew through the train, shattered the windows, and entered the cabin. However, when he looked at the modern and complex control panel, the ghost howled in frustration. At the Firehouse, Peter was having a blast playing with his new deluxe train set until it rammed in Egon's foot. Egon attempted to get through to Peter but it fell on deaf ears. Peter spent all day constructing the set. Slimer arrived and tried to play, too, but Peter denied him. Slimer then ate the train. Predictably, Venkman went ballistic until he was interrupted by a call from Grand Central. When they arrived an old security guard told the Ghostbusters he thought he saw a ghost of a "railroad man," who just might be Casey Jones and the team split up. Peter told Winston that Casey Jones was involved in the most famous wreck in railroad history. Peter discovered a working steam locomotive, an odd sight in the 1980s, on a nearby track and ran to board it. Egon and Ray found Casey "humming off key" and enjoying a cup of coffee and iced tea in the break room. They opened fire but Casey departed through the double doors. They followed Casey's readings to the ticket counter and are buried in a pile of tickets. Peter played inside the locomotive cabin while Winston waited. Peter found an engineer hat in the locomotive and put it on, making him a target of an enraged Casey Jones. Casey kidnapped him and bound Peter to the cabin of the locomotive. Winston ran in pursuit but the train started up and sped off. Inside the cabin, Casey forced Peter to become his fireman, the person responsible for keeping the fire inside a steam engine going. As the train entered New Jersey, the remaining Ghostbusters pursued in Ecto-1 with the intent to board the train. Ray's first idea was to jump atop the train from an overpass. However, there were four cars instead of five and the guys landed on the track. Ecto-1 then narrowly avoided driving into the Delaware River but crashed through the "Welcome to Pennsylvania" sign. The guys then attempted to block the track with Ecto-1 but drove off just before the train crashed through them. Ray got another idea and used the track ramp to jettison onto the fourth car. Casey confronted the guys but was temporarily left behind when the train entered a tunnel. Peter was down to his last coal when the guys arrived and trapped Casey. After they did, there is an Amtrak passenger train heading towards the train. To everyone’s horror, the Amtrak train was ahead of schedule. Ray pulled the throttle but it snapped off. After they talked about it, the Ghostbusters came up without an escape plan. Winston lamented the ghost must have been Casey Jones after all. Peter realized something and opened the trap. Casey flew out and pulled the lever to divert the train to another track. The trains then narrowly missed each other. Peter explained Casey was trying to correct mistakes made in life - preventing a train wreck and saving lives. Egon interjected it was a lucky guess. Peter confirmed it. They looked at and saw Casey wave goodbye. He then dispersed as the sun rose. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1986). *The episode call sheet misspells "Oblivion" as "Oblivian".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1986). *Peter has loved trains since he was a child. He dreamed about driving a big locomotive. He studied engineering in college for two years before he discovered it had nothing to do with trains. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:58-9:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've always loved trains ever since I was a little boy. I used to dream about driving a big locomotive." Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:05-9:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I studied Engineering in college for two years before I found out it didn't have anything to do with trains." *Just before he is grabbed by Casey Jones, Peter is mistakenly with Ray instead of Winston in the railroad yard. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Last Train to Oblivion " (1986) (DVD ts. 09:21). Time Life Entertainment. *The episode takes place in New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania. *While hauling coal, Peter sings "Sixteen Tons" and "Wabash Cannonball." "Sixteen Tons" was a song about the life of a coal miner while "Wabash Cannonball" was about a fictional train from the late 19th century, while stoking the engine's furnace with coal from the tender. *On the engine's cab, while the train is travelling to Oblivion, Peter mentions Asbury Park, a city in New Jersey located on the Jersey Shore. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:00-15:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "How about you drop me off at Asbury Park?" *In the script only, the ending was Slimer playing with Peter's train in the Firehouse lobby. Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode as Peter was the one to answer the phone. *The engine is a 4-4-0 or American type steam locomotive with a coal tender, a coach, a boxcar, and flatcar, but without a caboose. The engine is also a model train set with a coal tender, coach, and boxvan, that is owned by Peter, since the wheel arrangement for the 4-4-0 was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads. Animation Errors *While playing with his toy train in the Firehouse lobby, Peter is briefly seen in uniform. Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps LastTrainToOblivion01.jpg LastTrainToOblivion02.jpg LastTrainToOblivion03.jpg LastTrainToOblivion33.jpg LastTrainToOblivion04.jpg LastTrainToOblivion05.jpg LastTrainToOblivion06.jpg LastTrainToOblivion07.jpg LastTrainToOblivion08.jpg LastTrainToOblivion09.jpg LastTrainToOblivion10.jpg LastTrainToOblivion11.jpg LastTrainToOblivion34.jpg LastTrainToOblivion12.jpg LastTrainToOblivion13.jpg LastTrainToOblivion35.jpg LastTrainToOblivion14.jpg LastTrainToOblivion15.jpg LastTrainToOblivion16.jpg LastTrainToOblivion17.jpg LastTrainToOblivion18.jpg LastTrainToOblivion19.jpg LastTrainToOblivion20.jpg LastTrainToOblivion21.jpg LastTrainToOblivion22.jpg LastTrainToOblivion23.jpg LastTrainToOblivion24.jpg LastTrainToOblivion25.jpg LastTrainToOblivion26.jpg LastTrainToOblivion27.jpg LastTrainToOblivion36.jpg LastTrainToOblivion28.jpg LastTrainToOblivion29.jpg LastTrainToOblivion30.jpg LastTrainToOblivion31.jpg LastTrainToOblivion32.jpg Collages and Edits GrandCentralStationinLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GrandCentralStationinLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LocomotiveinLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BreakRoominLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastergoingoffinLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollageedit.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastergoingoffinLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage2edit.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode055.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode055Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode